1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to making a semiconductor device using a hardware description having merged functional and test logic blocks.
2. Related Art
In many devices, there exists both test logic and functional logic. The test logic may be any logic which tests the functional logic of the device, and may include built-in test logic such as memory built-in self test (MBIST) and logic built-in self test (LBIST). The functional logic is the logic outside of the test logic which implements the intended functionality of the device. Currently, the test logic is synthesized separately from the functional logic using dedicated logic for test-only purposes. However, as designs increase in complexity, the test logic necessary to cover these designs increases in complexity, thus resulting in increased die area consumed by the test logic. This increased die area works against the goal of achieving smaller devices.